It is often necessary for a healthcare provider to physically move an individual under his or her care, such as into and/or out of a bed, chair, or the like; into and/or out of a vehicle; across a room; from room to room; etc. Typically, this individual has limited mobility. This requires the healthcare provider to use a great deal of effort and expend a great deal of energy, often leading to back problems, muscle strains, fatigue, etc. It is also often necessary for an individual to move himself or herself, which represents a challenge to one with limited mobility.
Thus, what are needed are a plurality of mobility assist devices that are designed and configured to assist the healthcare provider in moving the individual under his or her care, as well as assisting the individual in moving himself or herself.